Ain't Misbehavin' (song)
| format = 78 rpm record | recorded = New York City, July 9, 1929 | genre = *Stride jazz *early swing | length = | label = Victor | writer = *Andy Razaf *Fats Waller *Harry Brooks | producer = }} "Ain't Misbehavin " is a 1929 stride jazz/early swing song. Andy Razaf wrote the lyrics to a score by Thomas "Fats" Waller and Harry Brooks for the Broadway musical comedy play Connie's Hot Chocolates. It has a thirty-two-bar form (AABA) at a slow-to-moderate tempo. Waller said the song was written while "lodging" in prison (for an alimony violation), and that is why he was not "misbehaving". First performances The song was first performed at the premiere of Connie's Hot Chocolates in Harlem at Connie's Inn as an opening song by Paul Bass and Margaret Simms, and repeated later in the musical by Russell Wooding's Hallelujah Singers. Connie's Hot Chocolates was transferred to the Hudson Theatre on Broadway during June 1929, where it was renamed to Hot Chocolates and where Louis Armstrong became the orchestra director. The script also required Armstrong to play "Ain't Misbehavin " in a trumpet solo, and although this was initially slated only to be a reprise of the opening song, Armstrong's performance was so well received that the trumpeter was asked to climb out of the orchestra pit and play the piece on stage. Recordings During the first half of the 20th century, when a tune was successful in terms of sheet music sold, it was typically recorded by several different artists. All six "Ain't Misbehavin " recordings of 1929 were successes in the American Society of Composers, Authors and Publishers (ASCAP) rankings for that year: * Leo Reisman and his orchestra (with vocals by Lew Conrad, #2). * Louis Armstrong (#7). * Bill Bojangles Robinson (with Irving Mills & his Hotsy Totsy Gang, #8). * Gene Austin (with Leonard Joy & his orchestra, #9). * Ruth Etting (#16). * Fats Waller (instrumental version, #17). Waller re-recorded the song with vocals for the 1943 movie Stormy Weather. Waller's recording received the Grammy Hall of Fame Award during 1984, during 2001, it was one of 365 Songs of the Century selected by the RIAA, and it was one of fifty recordings selected for inclusion in the National Recording Registry by the Library of Congress during 2004. Ain't Misbehavin has been recorded by many other performers over the years, including Anita O'Day, Sarah Vaughan (for "Sarah Vaughan in Hi-Fi"; 1950), Bing Crosby (for "Songs I Wish I Had Sung the First Time Around"), Billie Holiday, Eartha Kitt, Ella Fitzgerald, Django Reinhardt, Harry James, Miles Davis, Kay Starr, Frankie Laine, Art Tatum, Floyd Pepper, Sonny Stitt, Sam Cooke, Johnnie Ray, Sidney Bechet, Ray Charles, Nat King Cole, Elkie Brooks, Eyran Katsenelenbogen, Willie Nelson, Kermit Ruffins, Leon Redbone, Freddie White, Dave Brubeck, Johnny Hartman, Robson Green and Jerome Flynn (Mini tv series UK, 1997), and Bill Haley & His Comets (who recorded a rock and roll version during 1957). Johnnie Ray's version scored number 17 in the UK Singles Chart during May 1956. In 1960, Tommy Bruce and the Bruisers had a number 3 hit in the UK Singles Chart with their cover version of the song. . During 1976, Leon Redbone performed the song on Saturday Night Live. It served as the title song of the successful 1978 musical Ain't Misbehavin'. Country music artist Hank Williams, Jr. recorded a version for his 1985 studio album Five-O. Released as a single, the song peaked at #1 on Billboard's Hot Country Singles chart and earned Williams a Grammy Award nomination for Best Country Vocal Performance, Male. Movie renditions *1943 Stormy Weather - performed by Fats Waller. *1944 Atlantic City - sung by Louis Armstrong. *1948 You Were Meant for Me. *1955 Gentlemen Marry Brunettes - sung and danced by Alan Young, Jane Russell, Jeanne Crain (dubbed by Anita Ellis) and Chorus. *1975 Lucky Lady - Burt Reynolds sang the song on a ship in this comedy. *1979 Just You and Me, Kid. See also *List of 1920s jazz standards References Category:1929 songs Category:1929 singles Category:1975 singles Category:1986 singles Category:Hank Williams Jr. songs Category:Songs with music by Fats Waller Category:Louis Armstrong songs Category:Bill Haley songs Category:Johnnie Ray songs Category:Billboard Hot Country Songs number-one singles Category:United States National Recording Registry recordings Category:RPM Country Tracks number-one singles Category:Songs written by Andy Razaf Category:Song recordings produced by Jimmy Bowen Category:Grammy Hall of Fame Award recipients Category:1920s jazz standards Category:Warner Bros. Records singles Category:Curb Records singles Category:Victor Records singles Category:Jazz compositions in E-flat major Category:Jazz compositions in C major Category:Okeh Records singles